


daisy chains (he loves me)

by aurorean



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Sibling Love, and leo loves everyone, leo is hanging with the sibs, takumi is smitten, xander talks to takumi about leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorean/pseuds/aurorean
Summary: He looked back to where Leo was now trapped in a hug between Camilla and Elise, groaning dramatically but wrapping his arms around them just the same. He thought of all the times Leo had smiled at him, goaded him while playing chess, offered him books from his own personal library. He thought of how Leo laughed at his jokes, how he slid his extra soup to Takumi when he wasn't hungry, how he leaned into his side while they read next to each other. A small smile rose on Takumi’s face. Leo loved him.(or, takumi spies on leo as he hangs out with his siblings, has a heart-to-heart with xander, and is a teenager with a crush)





	daisy chains (he loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> if this is ooc please forgive me i just...........love them

Takumi didn't realize Xander had walked up beside him until he heard him chuckle under his breath. Takumi, startled, ripped his eyes away from where he'd been staring and turned to face the king. 

“Hello, King Xander,” Takumi said, cringing at the slight break in his voice. Xander nodded in response, his eyes focused elsewhere. Takumi followed his gaze and smiled at the scene he’d been observing before Xander had walked in.

Elise, Camilla, and Leo were in the middle of what seemed to be a daisy-chain assembly line. Camilla was at the beginning of the line, plucking the flowers from the grass and tying tiny loops from the stems before handing them to Elise, who weaved the stems together until they formed a perfect, white-petaled coronet. The crown was then placed on top of Leo’s head, adding to the ever-growing pile. Leo seemed perfectly content sitting cross-legged in the grass reading his book while his sisters laughed and talked behind him. When he came across a particularly difficult passage, he would suck his bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on it while his brain worked. Takumi’s eyes lingered on his friend’s-- _friend’s_ \--lips for far too long, swallowing harshly when Leo’s tongue would dart out to soothe the nibbled flesh. Xander chuckled again, and Takumi felt his face heat up, embarrassed for being caught for the second time. 

“So!” Takumi squeaked, shuddering at how high his voice had gone. “What can I do for you, King Xander?” 

“Hm? Oh, nothing, Prince Takumi. I am simply checking up on my siblings. I told Leo to take a break, he’s been overworking himself lately.” Xander’s easy smile had disappeared, now replaced with a worried frown. 

“I’ve noticed that as well,” Takumi commented, thinking back on all the times he’d come into Leo’s room only to find him asleep on his desk, surrounded by papers. Every time Takumi would carefully scoop Leo from his chair and settle him down in bed, tucking the blankets around him. Sometimes he would sit next to him and stroke his hair as he slept. If he was feeling particularly greedy, Takumi would lean down and kiss Leo’s forehead before quietly exiting the room. 

Takumi was brought back from his reverie to the sound of Elise giggling. Takumi smiled fondly as he watched Elise throw her arms around her big brother and, despite his protests, he couldn't hide his ever-growing smile. 

Xander sighed. Takumi glanced over at him, confused. “Is something the matter?”

“He’s always loved the most out of all of us,” Xander said after a long pause. 

“Really? Leo?” Takumi replied, tilting his head towards Xander curiously. 

“Most people believe it's Camilla, for her motherly nature, or Elise, for her cheerful energy, but it's always been Leo.” Takumi watched as Leo bopped Elise on the head with his book, shouting at Camilla to “release my torso or so help me Gods.” He snorted despite himself, grinning apologetically at Xander. Xander just smiled back and kept speaking.

“Did you know that his retainer, Niles, actually tried robbing from Leo when they first met?” He laughed at Takumi’s wide eyes. “Yes, and yet Leo saw potential in him and spared his life. Now he's one of his most trusted companions and a loyal retainer. He loves him, just as he loves Odin, Corrin, Camilla, Elise...and you.”

Something warm bloomed in Takumi’s chest as he registered Xander’s statement. He looked back to where Leo was now trapped in a hug between Camilla and Elise, groaning dramatically but wrapping his arms around them just the same. He thought of all the times Leo had smiled at him, goaded him while playing chess, offered him books from his own personal library. He thought of how Leo laughed at his jokes, how he slid his extra soup to Takumi when he wasn't hungry, how he leaned into his side while they read next to each other. A small smile rose on Takumi’s face. Leo loved him.

Xander patted Takumi’s shoulder and stepped away, walking towards his boisterous siblings. Leo had untangled himself from Camilla’s grip and now he was looking in Takumi’s direction. When their eyes met, Takumi felt his stomach flip. Leo waved, a hesitant, flushed smile on his face. Takumi waved back, his face equally red. Leo beckoned him over, gesturing to his book and patting the grass next to him.

Leo loved him. 

With an extra-big grin on his face, Takumi started towards Leo. Leo loved him. Leo loved him. Leo loved him. 

Takumi loved Leo.


End file.
